


Hula Hoop Hips

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles shows off his new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hula Hoop Hips

**Author's Note:**

> This was to fill an anonymous prompt: "For your 3 sentence fic: Derek and Stiles with a hula hoop. :D" (Obviously I didn't keep to 3 sentences.)
> 
> This was cross-posted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/73681466005/for-your-3-sentence-fic-derek-and-stiles-with-a-hula)

While the pack is training, Derek watching as they spare with one another, Stiles runs to his jeep and pulls something out, striding back to the group with a grin on his face and a hula hoop in his hands.

"Uh, Stiles? What are you going to do with that?" Derek asks, causing the others to stop and stare.

"You’ll see," he says as he stands back a little from Derek and puts the hoop over his head and around his waist, spinning it with his hands and keeping the movement going with his hips.

He is really good, and it’s distracting, and Derek can’t stop watching Stiles’s hips move in circles to keep the hoop going around and around. He needs Stiles to stop right now or else he is going to have an embarrassing situation in front of his pack.

"Stiles, stop," he says moving forward and reaching out to stop the hoop from making another circle around Stiles’s waist. Only, when he gets close to it, he has to pull his hand away as if he’s been burned. He holds his hand to his chest and looks up at Stiles, sadness and a little betrayal in his eyes.

Stiles’s hips stop and the hoop falls to the ground around his feet. Stiles tries to stifle a giggle at Derek’s face. “Sorry,” he says.

"What happened?"

"I filled it with mountain ash. Thought it would come in handy, you know ready-made mountain ash circle." Stiles shrugs, staring at Derek, eyes asking for approval.

"That’s… smart. That’s a good idea."

Stiles preens. “Thanks.” He steps out of the circle to stand next to Derek, the others continuing their training. He leans over to whisper into Derek’s ear, “I’ve got a spare in my room that doesn’t have mountain ash. I think you should come over and let me watch  _you_  hula hoop…”

Derek’s face reddens and he coughs. He doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t have to because Stiles knows he’ll find Derek in his room that night, ready and willing to shake his hips for Stiles… among other things.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
